Many modem vehicles are provided with a climate control system, e.g. an HVAC system, i.e. a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system, in order to provide a comfortable climate in the passenger compartment. Typically, outside air is supplied to the climate control system from ambient air outside of the vehicle through an air supply duct. Sometimes, the outside air is polluted, and there may, hence, be a wish to clean the air before it enters the passenger compartment.
Patent document EP 2 479 046 A1 describes an air supply duct comprising a cowl including a precipitation collection means. This configuration helps to at least partly prevent precipitation born by the air from entering the passenger compartment.
However, there may also be a desire to prevent particles being borne by the air from entering the passenger compartment. There is therefore a wish for an improved air supply arrangement.